Pneumatic valves are used for controlling air flows in a multiplicity of technical fields of application. For example, pneumatic valves are used in means of transportation for seat adjustment. In that context, the valves are used to control the filling of elastic air bladders for shaping seat contours.
For the actuation of pneumatic valves, use is made inter alia of so-called SMA elements composed of a shape memory alloy, such as for example an NiTi alloy (SMA=Shape Memory Alloy). The SMA elements are deformed by means of a flow of current and the resulting heating. After subsequent cooling, they can resume their original shape.
Various approaches for reducing both the installation space and the production costs of pneumatic valves are known from the prior art.
Document DE 10 2013 220 557 A1, incorporated by reference herein, describes an electromagnetic valve arrangement having at least one valve, wherein a compact installation space of the valve can be achieved by arranging a longitudinal axis of the coil of an electromagnetic actuating element and a longitudinal axis of the valve at right angles to one another.
Document EP 2 361 800 B1, incorporated by reference herein, describes a pneumatic adjustment device for a seat, having a valve arrangement, wherein a fluid pressure source and the valve arrangement are disposed in a common housing. The valve arrangement of this document further exhibits 3/2-way switching valves with check valves connected upstream. In that context, the switching valves and check valves are self-contained components which are coupled to one another by additional connection parts.